Booked
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Roxas never thought that he would have to compete for Namine's attention...especially with a book.  -Oneshot- .:For mspink93:.


**Hey everyone! :D **

**So, this is a special oneshot for _mspink93_. She has supported everything I have done, and this is kinda my way of saying thank you, so 'Thank you _mspink93_' :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Night World **

* * *

Booked

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

**_For mspink93_**

* * *

"You're not coming?" Hayner said in disappointment. He shifted his position on Roxas' bed to turn to his girlfriend who was sitting beside him. "Hold me." He said reaching out to her.

Olette sighed, but a small smile tugged at her lips. She reached towards her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. The four best friends were currently sitting in Roxas' dorm room trying to make plans for later that same evening.

"Sorry guys." Roxas said from across the room. "I just can't make it." He got up from his position on the small couch that sat in the top right corner of the room and walked towards his desk that lay on the other side of the room. "Naminé and I made plans a few weeks ago to hang out today, I can't just bail on her."

Olette smiled. "How's it going with you and Naminé?" She asked in a playful voice. Olette had been the one to set the two blondes up. She had had a class with Naminé and had thought that Roxas might have liked her. That was during their first year of university, and now they were still going strong in their third.

"Everything's good." Roxas said with a smile. He straightened the papers on his desk and then took a seat in his office chair. "We just haven't seen each other in a while because we're so busy. That's why we wanted to hang out today."

"That's alright." Pence said from his seat on the couch. "We understand Roxas." He smiled.

"But Roxas!" Hayner whined. "Bowling every Friday is a tradition!"

"Hayner, sweetie." Olette said placing her hand on his shoulder. "We only went bowling last week."

"Yeah, but I wanna make it a tradition!" Hayner said.

"If you guys wanna go you should get ready." Roxas said looking at the time. "The bowling alley gets really busy around 6:30, and it's 5:55 now."

Olette brought her wrist up to her face to look at the small watch she wore. "You're right." She said with a small nod. She then looked up at Roxas. "We'll miss you." She got up and walked towards the spiky blond wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Tell Nami we say hi." She said with a smile as she pulled away.

"I will." Roxas said with the chuckle. "Bye guys." He said waving as Olette walked out his door.

Pence followed suit, and Hayner slouched towards the doorway. "It's not gonna be the same without you man."

"Next week." Roxas said, "Bowling. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yup." Roxas nodded.

"Alright!" Hayner said with a smile. "See you then Roxas!" He then walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Roxas closed the door behind his friends and then turned around in his room. He walked towards his closet and pulled out a shirt and pants. Grabbing his towel he walked out of his room and down the hall, getting ready for his evening with Naminé.

**~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

Roxas hummed a tune to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had spent the last half hour getting ready for his date with his girlfriend. When he had finished bathing he wasn't pleased with the clothes he had chosen, and so he had spent about ten minutes trying on different clothes in his dorm room. He had eventually found a red t-shirt and a blue plaid shirt that he wore on top and unbuttoned. With that he had on some blue jeans and his normal red converse. It was his trademark.

When he found himself in front of Naminé's dorm room he knocked on the wooden door three times before using the key she had given him to let himself in.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked into her room. He closed the door behind him and walked to the right where she had placed a small wooden table against the wall. He took his shoes off and placed them underneath the table, out of the way, before continuing to walk into the dorm room. He found Naminé sitting on the couch that was positioned across from her bed. She was curled up in a ball, her head looking at something she held in her hands. Roxas walked around the back of the couch and kissed Naminé's head before taking a seat next to her.

"What book is that?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch. He took her legs and placed them on his lap, so she now lay across the whole sofa.

"Night World:Witchlight." She replied quickly her eyes never drifting away from the book.

"Alright." Roxas said with a nod. He leaned closer to his girlfriend and tucked some of her loose light blonde hair behind her ear. "What do you wanna do?"

Naminé didn't reply, her cerulean eyes continuing to move from one side of the page to the other.

"Nams?" Roxas called out to her again.

She didn't seem to hear him and just turned the page of her book. Roxas sighed and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his disappointment. He really wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, he wasn't able to see her for three weeks, and when they finally got together to hang out she was occupied with a book.

He opened his deep blue eyes and looked over at the small woman next to him. Her position hadn't changed, her eyes still focused on the paperback in her hands.

"Naminé?" Roxas tried again.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer and he let out another low sigh. "Well, I'm just gonna get some water." He said getting up.

The artist next to him stayed silent, the only sound she would make was the turning of the pages. Roxas walked over to the mini fridge that Naminé kept in her room. He bent down and opened the small door, the chill from the fridge hitting him lightly.

Just then Roxas thought of an idea to get Naminé's attention. He pulled out his iPhone and quickly clicked through his different applications. When he found his sounds he smiled and pressed down on the screen.

A loud crashing noise filled the dorm room and Roxas' turned around to look at his girlfriend across the room. He was expecting to see her looking at him concerned , but when he looked at her she hadn't even jumped from the noise and she continued to read her book.

Roxas frowned and turned back around to face the fridge. He was almost sure that his plan would have worked. He grabbed a water bottle and then closed the mini fridge. He walked to the front of the room and leaned against the wooden table next to the door. He opened the bottle and brought it up to his lips. He looked at the artist that lay on the couch across the room, his eyes never shifting from her. He brought the bottle back down, refreshed from the cool water, and placed it on the table behind him. He then crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Naminé as she tucked another piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You know." He said in a voice that a louder than before. "If you didn't want me to come you could have just said so."

For the first time that evening Naminé looked up from her book. "What?" She squeaked out. "Roxas, why would you think that I don't want you?"

"Well, I'm here and all you could think about is that book of yours." Roxas said with a nod towards the object in her hands. He tried his best to keep his voice level, but he was unsuccessful as his voice hit high notes making him sound quite jealous.

Naminé felt a smile tug at her lips because of her boyfriend's voice. "Roxas, of course I want you here."

"Really?" Roxas said moving towards the couch once again.

"Yeah." Naminé said with a small nod. "Why wouldn't I want you here? You're my sweetheart." She said with a giggle.

Roxas smiled at her as he took a seat next to her on the couch. He draped his arm over the back of the sofa and looked down at Naminé, the smile on his face growing. He lowered his head to hers and connected their lips in a sweet soft kiss.

"You know what?" Naminé said when they pulled apart.

"What's that?" Roxas asked as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"I'm going to put this book away." She said giggling. "Everything's about you and me right now. I don't need to read that book anymore." She leaned over and rested the book on the small coffee table and then leaned back in the couch. She smiled at her boyfriend and then moved around on the couch so she was leaning on him for support.

Roxas smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He was filled with glee; he knew how much his girlfriend enjoyed reading and she had chosen him over a book. For some reason it made him feel special. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"This." She said softly. She cuddled more in Roxas' side and he chuckled.

Roxas eased down on the couch and lay his head on the armrest, Naminé's body resting on his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and he rested the other behind his head. He could feel Naminé's fingers tracing over his chest as she lay against his comfortably. The young man then rested his chin on the top of Naminé's head and closed his eyes as he began to relax.

The book rested on the coffee table, positioned at a slightly diagonal angle. Naminé had placed her light blue bookmark on top of the large black novel, something she did only when she had finished a book.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? :) I hope you can tell me by leaving me a review :P**

**And _mspink93_, this oneshot is also a way for me to say that I will cotinue to support you SWAC stories, even if you decide to write for another genre. :)**

**So please everyone, leave me a review! :D**


End file.
